Socket extensions are well known device that allow user to utilize sockets to tighten and loosen bolts in areas that are difficult to access absent the use of the socket extension. For instance, space constraints can make it impossible to access a bolt head with a conventional socket and ratcheting wrench, wherein the use of the socket extension can move the connection point with the ratcheting wrench far enough away from the bolt head to permit connection and manipulation of the ratcheting wrench. The use of socket extensions is so well known and frequent that one or more are generally included with almost all socket kits including those offered under brand names such as Craftsman®, Stanley® and a host of other suppliers.
While conventional socket extensions do an extremely good job of moving the attachment point to a ratcheting wrench far from a restricted access area in proximity to a bolt head, there are instances wherein the connection point with the socket extension is also limited in access. As such, it would be advantageous to have an improved socket extension design providing additional options in how to access and manipulate the socket extension.